~Chapter 6~
When we got to camp, everyone was going into the forest. We followed them to find Chiron saying if the cabins were on the blue or red team. "Red team: Hades, Demeter, Hecate, Apollo, Poseidon, Hermes, Morpheus, Zeus, and Janus. Blue team: Athena, Ares, Dionysus, Hephaestus, Iris, Aphrosite, Hebe, and Nemesis." "BLUE!!!!!!!!!!" screamed the other side. "RED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed my side. We walked to a small clearing and put the flag down. "Ok, so here's the plan," Jake said, "Travis, Connor guard the flag." They saluted, then burst out laughing, and ran to the flag before Jake could hit them. "Any way....... Deka, Ireland," Jake continued, "You two go stand guard at the river." "Ok." I said and starting walking to the river. "Ok." said a small girl behind me. She looked about 15, but she was like 5'1" or something. She also had pale blond hair, and dreamily grey eyes. She looked dreamily at Jake like she liked him. Great, I thought, how many people have crushes here? I pushed my helmet up alittle, because it was way to big. I heard footsteps. I turned and saw a cow. Or what I thought was a cow......Before I stop, I blurted out, "Holy Cow!" Deka turned and gave me a look that said sorry-it-had-to-end-this-way. The huge girl glared at me and charged, screaming, "FOR ARES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She and Deka fought, while I fought with the other 2. When they were on the ground, I heard Deka scream. I turned and saw Deka on the ground, unmoving, and the Ares girl running to the flag. I ran after her and found the flag gone. Then, I heard a horn. I ran to the sound and saw Annabeth holding the flag. I then know what happened. Oh, crap. "Ireland!" Jake yelled. I turned to him and he yelled, "Why did you leave your post?! You cost us the game!" I glared at him and said in a dangerous tone, "Shut up. It's just game." Jake pushed me and, because of his anger, and being a child of Zeus, I was zapped and flew 10 feet into the river. Everyone gasped. Jake said, pale faced, "Oh, jeez....Ireland...I didn't mean......" I stood up and glared at Jake, and noticed how it was darker than before. Suddenly, the earth started to shake violently. "Ireland!" Nico called, "Calm down!" I took a deep breath and started to calm down. Then, I released what was happening. I held my breath, and ran away. The thorns scraped me, but I continued to ran. Finally,after what I thought was 1 mile, I fell and just laid there and sobbed. I felt horrible over lossing control. I could have killed someone! I heard people calling me, but I just laid there with my knees to my chest, sobbing. I just wanted to be alone. "There she is!" called Nico in relief. I closed my eyes tight. I felt pull me on their shoulder and grab their arms around me. I opened my eyes and saw my head was on Jake's shoulder. I looked them all in the eyes. "Ireland, I'm sorry," Jake said softly, "I didn't know I would zap you." "No, I should be sorry. I was the one who lost control" I said, sitting up. "It's ok. It happens to everyone at one time." Chiron asked, stroking my hair. Then, we heard someone walking. We turned and saw a red-headed girl. "Hey, Rachel." Jake said while Chiron and Nico said, "Hi Rachel." "Hi guys!" she said. "Who's that??????" Oh no, I thought'', please don't be another Ellen.'' "This is Ire-" Chiron started, but then Rachel fell and the fog turned green and the fog came off her mouth. She said in a raspy voice: "The Daughter of Death, Will see a friend's final breath, To save him, the lightening, the dreamer, the victorious with you on the quest, In the end, you will sacrifice what is best.” 0_0 Dun dun dunn..... Next Chapter or Main Menu ~Chapter 7~ or A Change in Ireland Category:Chapter Page Category:EvanescenceLover